


Nightmare 악몽

by WuHanwoo



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Prank Flashback, Gen, Nightmares, Protective Ji Changmin | Q, Sad Kim Sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuHanwoo/pseuds/WuHanwoo
Summary: Sunwoo has a nightmare that resembled a lot like his birthday prank in the Giddy Up era, and Changmin is there to reassure him.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Nightmare 악몽

“Sunwoo.”, Changmin voiced out to the younger while he walked into their shared room as he wiped his wet hair dry with a hand towel.

Sunwoo hummed softly and peeked one of his eyes open groggily to look at the older boy. Changmin flung the hand towel onto his bed and sat on Sunwoo’s bed momentarily before looking at Sunwoo’s eyelids closing on themselves.

“You’re not going to cover yourself with the blanket?”

“…hot…”

“Okay. Goodnight, little one.”

Changmin shuffled Sunwoo’s hair gently and watched Sunwoo slip into dreamland not long after. He sat down on his own bed and unlocked his phone which sat beside him, scrolling through his notifications. Their roommate, Kevin, decided to stay at the company with Jacob to practice for a duet they had planned for recently. Changmin sent his well wishes and set his phone aside.

Laying down, Changmin started drifting to sleep himself. Even Chanhee and Eric entering the dorm noisily did not stop Changmin from following Sunwoo’s tracks into dreamland, surprising the duo who walked into the dark room occupied by their two members who were known for staying up late, now asleep.

A few hours later, Sunwoo sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. His head felt heavy and weirdly attracted to his pillow, as if his body were coaxing him back to sleep, but he fought against it. Noticing the empty bunk bed to his side, Sunwoo realized Changmin and Kevin must have already woken up before him and let him sleep in.

Leaving his bed behind, Sunwoo left the room to find the other members. The house was weirdly empty, apart from Chanhee who was cooking in the kitchen with a stern face. He turned around to Eric shuffling his feet down the hallway and out the front door, expression locked in seriousness. Sunwoo swallowed hard and gathered all his courage to approach the older boy whose attention was lost into his cooking.

“…h-hyung…..c-chanhee hyung….”

Chanhee turned around and replaced his stern expression with a softer one, slightly comforting the younger. He hummed and gestured for Sunwoo to come over to his side, which he did. Chanhee turned off the fire and served the food exactly into two servings, as if he knew there was only going to be him and Sunwoo left in the dorm. Chanhee patted Sunwoo and sadly smiled, handing him one of the plates.

They sat down and ate, but it did nothing to calm the anxiousness building in Sunwoo’s chest. Out of a sudden, Chanhee placed his hand onto Sunwoo’s and squeezed it. Sunwoo knew that Chanhee had him all figured out like an open book, but it was what Chanhee said that scared him.

“Whatever happens later, don’t take it too hard.”

The meaning behind these very words would be explained to Sunwoo in the worst case scenario that he had actually imagined. All the members sat down in a circle in their practice room, talking about their future. Problems arose and were spoken out about, sparking tension between the members. But the thing that broke Sunwoo was having his closest hyung stand up and say **_those words_**.

“I quit. I’m leaving this group.”

“C-Changmin hyung…?”

Changmin closed the door harshly behind him, igniting a domino effect. Soon, every member stood up and left, following Changmin’s footsteps out of his life. Sunwoo looked desperately at the last member remaining. Chanhee. Chanhee carefully strolled to the door and stopped for a moment only to say to Sunwoo before leaving, “Don’t take it too hard.”.

“No…no…no…”

The heaviness of his head returned, and he swayed around before his vision rotated to its side. Sunwoo could vaguely make out a figure forming in front of him, calling him name.

“…sunwoo…sunwoo…”

It sounded familiar.

“Sunwoo!!”

The practiced room disappeared and was replaced with the room he slept in, and a very worried Changmin cupping his cheeks to look at him.

“Sunwoo, gosh you scared me. You sounded like you were in pain amidst your sleep so I tried to wake you and you wouldn’t so-”

Sunwoo wrapped his arms around Changmin and pulled him down to his bed, hugging him tight. Hugging him like as if he would lose him if he didn’t. He was afraid this was still a dream, but he couldn’t help but grab any chance to get the comfort he wanted.

“Sunwoo? Hey, what’s wrong?”

Changmin wrapped his arms around Sunwoo’s back, slowly rubbing it in comfort. Sunwoo couldn’t stifle the sobs that burst out of him all at once, attracting Chanhee who was cooking, and Eric who was still asleep in his room. They had seen Sunwoo cry like this once when they pranked him during his birthday in the Giddy Up era. But they couldn’t imagine the nightmare Sunwoo just had to have made his painful sobs sounded so heart wrenching.

“…t-tell me…you won’t…leave me…hyung…”

“What? I’m not leaving you. Did you have a nightmare?”

“…you left…then…everybody started leaving…then…woo was alone…”

All three of them caught a gist of what Sunwoo’s nightmare would have looked like, probably having resembled the prank they pulled on him. Chanhee sat down beside them and joined Changmin in comforting Sunwoo, whispering to him that they were not leaving. Eric sat down behind Sunwoo and wrapped his arms around all three boys, squishing Sunwoo with warmth in the middle.

“Sunwoo, we’re not leaving. We never will.”

“…p-promise…?”

“Promise.”

[Picture Credit to @pocket_kyu on twitter]


End file.
